Two Sides Of The Same Whole
by patientlywaiting4u
Summary: Beck and Sinjin. Two boys who couldn't be more opposite discuss the one person they would both die for. BADE, one sided Sade


**Ok so I have finished my first story ****Proving his love**** and have now decided to go on to a one shot... so here you go! It's between Sinjin and Beck, but purely Bade and one sided Sade. Some special things to note: **

**Sinjin may seem OOC, but he is very hard to portray**

**Sinjin's thought and Beck's thoughts over lap. **

**Beck MAY be OOC. That's my fault.**

**Note: I do not own Victorious**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BECK POV

I stared in disgust at the giant yellow hunk of metal in front of me. On any other given day, I wouldn't have given the death trap on wheels a second thought. I would have walked right by it, hand in hand with Jade, as we went towards my amazing blue truck that I had spent a whole year saving up for. Unfortunately, said truck was presently in the body shop after Jade had tried to teach Cat how to parallel park. I wasn't sure if it had been Cat's easily distracted mind or Jade's impatient attitude that had caused the accident. All I knew was a couple hours later, they were both standing in front of my RV, Jade holding the remains of my side mirror and Cat standing there crying.

I let out a small chuckle at the memory, before the buses loud horn brought me back to the problem at hand. Normally I would have just taken a ride with someone else but Jade had to stay after school and help Cat with her stage design project, Andre lives on the other side of town, Robbie only has his moped to drive him around and well Tori was sort of out of the question. Her and Jade don't exactly get along.

So, with not many other options at hand, I let out a small sigh and stepped on to the bus. Suddenly I was hit with all the memories of how much I hated the bus. The smell of body odour reached my nose and it took everything in me not to gag. The bus was crowded with noisy little kids, anyone normal person was out of this hell hole as soon as they could drive, all throwing paper and screaming at the top of their lungs.

After much pushing and shoving, I had managed to make it to the back of the bus, where there was one seat available. I slowly sat down and pulled out my Ipod, shoving a headphone in each ear in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. I was just about to drift into some small state of comfort when I felt the seat beside me move under the weight of another person.

I involuntarily opened my one eye to see who it was and let out a small, MANLY, scream as I saw a tousle of orange hair and blue eyes staring back at me.

"You're in my seat." Sinjin Van Cleef said in his normal creepy voice.

"So?" I replied, I didn't have a problem with Sinjin, even if he was pretty much the craziest person ever, but the fact that he might well love Jade just as much as I do sort of turned me off to his character.

"I've never had a seat partner before." He said, his voice sending shivers up my spine.

"I can't imagine why." I said sarcastically. Wow, I must be taking lessons from Jade.

"Is that disco music?" He asked, pointing to my music.

"No, no it isn't." I stated in a matter of fact tone, looking anywhere other than Sinjin.

Silence fell between us and I felt myself making a mental note to never EVER let Cat or Jade take my car again. Suddenly I saw Sinjin jump to the ground as a vibrating feeling went throughout the seat.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Sinjin screamed as I tried my best not to burst out laughing.

"Dude, it's just my phone." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Sinjin tried his best to act cool as he sat back down on the seat.

_How's the bus babe?_- Jade

Jade texted. I could practically hear Jade sweet voice saying this to me, a small hint of pity only I would notice, but mainly sarcasm covering her every word. Even in her worst moods, under the worst circumstances she could make me smile.

"Jade" Sinjin said in a dream like voice. My smile turned into a slight scowl, only slight because I'm cool, calm, collected, this boy had no right to call out MY girl's name in a dream like manner. I felt a surge of jealousy pass through me momentarily. That was until I remembered that this was Sinjin we were talking about.

"She sure is something." He said. I assumed he didn't want me to hear, but I did. I was about to tell him off when I noticed that there was still 45 minutes left yet in the bus ride. I guessed I had mind as well make the best of a bad situation.

"Yeah" I said, slowly starting to pass into a day dream like state.

"Why do you love her so much?" Sinjin asked. His question caught me off guard. It wasn't like when other people always ask me, there voice full of confusion and judgement. His tone was one of curiosity, like two people conversing about their favourite ice cream.

The question seemed so out of character for Sinjin that it took me a while to grasp what was going on.

Suddenly my head started to think of my favourite subject, Jade.

Why did I love her? Why did I love her?

Maybe it was the way she would make small smiles that only I could see.

Maybe it was her beautiful figure, the way she chose clothes that fit her figure perfectly. Her lips that were just that right tinge of pink to look luscious without being fake. Her eyes so cool and blue that it felt like every time she looked at me they would bore into my very soul. Or her silky hair that slid so smoothly through my fingers when we kissed.

Maybe it was how she always carried such a strong air of confidence. How no matter how many times Tori took the lead from her, she always held her head up high and regarded herself as the best. Yet, when she was with me, she let the insecure side loose.

Maybe it was the way her kisses sent my heart into over drive. That anytime she looked at me, I got butterflies in my stomach. The way I felt complete anytime she held my hand or that all I need to make me happy was her shoulders under my arm.

Maybe it was how I got to see the different Jade then everyone else did. How I may be one of the only people who have seen her cry, or be happy. How her smile lights up the room, the smile only I get to see. How I got to see the cuddly side of Jade, not just the cold hard side she showed everyone else.

There were thousands of reasons why I loved Jade; however I didn't wish to share most of them with Sinjin. They were just too personal, to against my cool guy attitude.

* * *

SINJIN POV

"Why do you love her so much?" I said. I don't know why I did, I just did. I could have asked a thousand other questions, like "Why did she pick you?" Even though I knew Beck was one of the hottest guys in school, but in a straight way. I'm not gay, you hear that girls! NOT GAY!

Or I could have asked how to get her. I had tried everything, even sneaking into her house and leaving one of my favourite president teeth for her!

I looked over at Beck, either expecting him to answer, or to yell at me for asking such a personal question. But he seemed lost in thought.

Even when lost in thought Beck had a smouldering look to him. His eye brows lightly creased down, his silky black hair covering a big part of his smooth rugged skin.

Or at least that all that I noticed, you know, being straight and all, I don`t look at men.

While Beck sat there looking all pensive and what not, I decided to think about the question I had just asked.

Not as much as to why Beck loved Jade so much, but why I did, although I didn't have to think long.

I thought of all the others girls I could have liked. All the FAKES I could have liked.

There was Cat, cute tiny Cat. She was always so bubbly and happy. But she wasn't with me. For the most part she ignored me. She would only acknowledge my existence when she wanted something. I had actually bought a phone just to call her. But as soon as she had her other book of the Sky Store taken away, I was nothing again.

Or there was Tori, Beautiful Talented Tori. She looked for the best in everyone and was always willing to help. Her exception to that rule was me. Even when I was presumed dead in the kiddie pool, she didn't give me a second glance. Had it been anyone else, she would have jumped in, wearing a sexy pink bikini with ruffles on it, and locked lips with them, breathing new life into them. But with me, I was left for dead.

So that's why I pick Jade, the sexy mysterious Jade. She was known as the schools bitch. She pushed everyone around. She poured coffee on Tori Vega's head for crying out loud! I'm not going to lie, I thought of that one a couple times while I lay in bed. But she treated everyone the same. Everyone was dirt to her unless they proved themselves to her. I had to prove myself to her.

"Because she doesn't treat me like everyone else." Beck answered after several minutes, successfully pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What" I said, still dazed from my day dream.

"That's why I love her, because she doesn't treat me like I'm everyone else. You?" He asked. I let out a small sigh.

"Because she does." I simply stated as I walked off the bus.

**So did you like? Did you hate? Either way reviews please.**

**Also, can someone please tell me if I did a good job on Sinjin, because I felt he needed a good story.**

**I'll be back soon,**

**Patientlywaiting4u**


End file.
